


Minding Harry

by YouBlitheringIdiot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, F/M, M/M, Marauders Friendship, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/pseuds/YouBlitheringIdiot
Summary: A snapshot of baby Harry being minded by his family.





	Minding Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/gifts).



> This is a silly little fluffy fic, I'm only posting it here because the wonderfully sweet starstruck4Moony asked me to. And she is amazing, so I do as I'm told!!
> 
> Note: dodie - in Ireland, a soother

# Minding Harry

 

 

“Ooh, well done Harry! You’re such a good boy!”

Lily’s voice was warm and soothing.

Harry’s face lit up as he tottered precariously, then unexpectedly sat down with a soft thud. Harry’s face scrunching up, as if to cry.

Lily laughed softly, and Harry’s eyes widened before he smiled back, reassured.

“Mama,” he said, looking at her with his large expressive eyes.

“Yes Harry, Mama’s here!”

Her eyes were twinkling and adoring. Sirius stared at her in wonder.

 

………………….

 

 

“Dodie?” Harry said, eyes looking enormous as he raised his tiny eyebrows and looked from Sirius to James.

It was the tenth time he had dropped his soother onto the floor. And the tenth time that James had picked it up.

“Here it is, Sweetie!” said James, chuckling lightly, and handing it back to him.

Sirius watched enthralled. He had expected James to get impatient with Harry. He wasn’t sure why. Well he was, he supposed nobody had ever treated him like that. He had been handed over to a governess as a baby, someone capable and cold, seeing his parents for a few minutes a day, as long as he didn’t seek their attention.

Harry stared at the soother, clearly puzzled.

“Er, are you not supposed to wash that, Prongs?” said Sirius anxiously.

He was sure that Lily had mentioned germs.

“Nah, dirt is good for you mate!” said James laughing at him.

“Will I check with Lily?”

“Relax, Pads!”

……………………….

 

 

“He’s over-tired,” Lily said with a wide yawn, handing Harry over to James. Harry was heavier now. She had taken to carrying him on her right hip, his tiny legs on either side of her waist.

“Silly Harry,” said James softly. “Come here till we get you off to sleep!”

James lifted Harry high in the air and he squealed with delight when James tossed him and let go.

“I’ve got you, Harry!” James’ voice was confident and excited, seeing Harry’s face beam with anticipation.

As he threw him up in the air, Harry’s gleeful shouts filled the room.

“James!” said Lily, with mild exasperation. “You’re supposed to be getting him to sleep!”

She was smiling indulgently at them.

“He’s a mini Marauder, Lils!” replied James proudly, bouncing Harry up and down on his leg. “Like his Daddy, needs a bit of excitement before he’s ready for sleep!”

“TMI, Prongs!” Sirius said with a mischievous smile.

“Unless you get him off to sleep soon, there won’t be any bedroom activities for you this evening, Mr.Potter!” Lily said, pursing her lips.

“Ugh! Like I said, TMI!” said Sirius, looking at Harry, vaguely horrified.

“Come off it, Pads!” said James. “Like I haven’t had to listen to all sorts of carry on coming from Moony’s bed all these years!”

_Why had it always been Moony's bed?_

“That’s different,” defended Sirius immediately. “We are a delight. Listening to you flirting in front of your child is… weird. Like... listening to your parents doing... stuff...”

James was unimpressed. “Your Godfather is an idiot, Harry, don’t listen to him!”

“Pafoo!” Harry called excitedly, lunging towards Sirius.

“Say goodnight to your favourite uncle, Harry!” said James kissing the top of his son’s head tenderly.

“Goodnight, Prongslet,” whispered Sirius, holding Harry close. Harry felt so soft and cozy, it made Sirius feel comforted. It should have been the other way around, he thought.

Harry’s tiny fingers had grabbed hold of Sirius’ t-shirt and soon his heavy head lay soundly against his chest, lulled by the regular rhythm of Sirius’ breathing.

“He’s asleep,” Lily said softly.

“Thanks,” Sirius said, preparing to hand Harry over to Lily.

“He likes it there Sirius!” Lily said. “I’m not going to risk waking him.”

“Are you sure?”

“We’re sure!” Lily said, squeezing his arm.

 

Lily curled up on the couch beside James. Her head rested on his shoulder, her hand wrapped around his arm. Within minutes she was asleep.

“This parenting lark is very tiring,” muttered James, snuggling into Lily, head dropping to rest on top of hers, glasses askew.

Sirius bent down to look at baby Harry in his arms. He looked tiny, defenseless.

“So much for parental nookie, Pronglet!” Sirius whispered conspiratorially.

He yawned and lay back, Harry still wrapped up in his arms, his elegant neck stretched back.

 

.....................

 

Which was exactly how Remus found him, two hours later. He prized Harry off carefully and carried him to his bed.

“No waking up without my permission, Harry!” said Remus quietly and firmly, as he stroked Harry’s sticking-up hair.

Harry momentarily opened his eyes, looked his uncle straight in the eye, and fell back asleep.

The log fire crackled merrily. Lily and James were still asleep, wool plaid blankets over them. His boyfriend was fast asleep, his long hair draped around him, leather jacket resting on his chest. He looked bloody gorgeous, Remus thought, he could have looked at him for hours. Was that beautiful man really his? He would never have believed it…

He did look at his beautiful Padfoot for some hours, book in hand, mug of tea beside him, friends carefree and dreaming, baby Harry fast asleep.

 

 

 


End file.
